Happy Birthday
by HirokoAri
Summary: The Baskervilles are all acting odd and Jack seems to be helping them in some way. What is going on and does Saliria really want to find out? OC is one of the leads.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday

Here is a short little story that I came up with while sitting in my room listening to some happy sounding music. I'm actually really happy about writing it. As you will see I have an OC that has a spot light, but I hope that others enjoy the other characters that pop up and what happens throughout the story.

Things that will vary from this story and what happens in Pandora Hearts are: Tragedy of Sablier did not occur, Lacie was not thrown into the Abyss, and Alice has yet to be born. If this story works out maybe I'll make another story from one of my versions of the Pandora Hearts world.

I do not own Pandora Hearts even though I would love to because of the story and artwork together.

* * *

One day at the Baskerville mansion Saliria Baskerville was doing paper work for Glen in one of the ground floor studies. She was 20 years old with black hair that was usually tied into a bun, and electric blue eyes. Just because the Baskervilles were of noble class and did not really need to work for a living did not mean that paper work would not occur, especially considering that they needed to help the royal family with issues in and out of the country.

This particular day, though, as Saliria was working she glanced out the window to see none other than Jack Vessalius sneaking around outside. It was not odd really for her to see him around the mansion considering he was friends with Glen and Lacie. What was odd was it did not seem he was looking for either of them as he tended to seek them out the moment he was at their home. So as she sat their writing she could not help but be a little interested in what he was doing.

When she would glance up she could see him going from the left of the window to the right carrying something under a sheet into the woods. Then he would return carrying nothing only to vanish and the process repeat. She started to wonder if she should go outside and see what he was doing, but decided it could wait after she finished up her work as it was needed soon.

After a few more minutes of work she was finished and about to leave the study when a quite knock came from the door to the hall. Saliria got up leaving her work at the desk and opened the door to find 6 year old Vincent looking up at her with a smile. Saliria smiled back at him. Ever since he and his older brother, Gilbert had come to join the Baskervilles her, Lacie, and Glen had taken a shine to them and taking special care of the two boys. Lacie and Oswald, the current Glen, were brother and sister so they had been in a similar situation as Gilbert and Vincent. Not long after Oswald and Lacie had arrived so had Saliria, who became another sibling for the two as they were around the same age. Thus, they grew up together and knew each other very well and enjoyed taking care of the children that were in their family.

"Hello Vincent, do you need something?" asked Saliria.

"Yeah, could you follow me please onee-san?" He replied with a bigger smile.

Saliria raised an eyebrow a little confused and curious on what this was about. First, with Jack sneaking around outside and now was Vincent being vague about what he needed. She decided that whatever Jack was doing could wait though.

Vincent fidgeted a little bit when she didn't answer right away, but finally she said, "Yes I can as I was able to finish my work. Lead the way."

Happy with this response Vincent smiled again and went down the right side of the hallway outside of the study she was in. Saliria followed right behind him. After they went a little ways down she noticed that another Baskerville child, Lily, was running around hiding something under her cloak. As usual, beside her was her chain Bandersnatch trying to help keep the object hidden and they turned down an intersecting hallway. Saliria was about to call out for Lily to see what she was doing when Vincent spoke up.

"So do you have a lot to do today onee-san?" He said turning his head to look at her a little behind him.

"No, not really. With that paper work finished I don't really have anything else to do today. Do you have something you want to do today that you need me for?" She replied.

"Yes."

When Vincent didn't continue Saliria was about to ask him what it was, but then she saw Gilbert hurrying down the hall in front of them looking nervous trying to carry what seemed to be a heavy box. Saliria about to ask him if he needed help carrying whatever it was, when Vincent stopped all of a sudden then turned to her.

"Onee-san I remembered I forgot something in the library do you mind helping me get it?" Vincent asked.

Saliria was thrown off for a moment and then replied, "Yes I can help you with that. Shall we head there now?"

Vincent nodded his head vigorously and they turned back to head to the library which was down the passage Lily had turned. On the way there they ran into other Baskervilles going about the building in a somewhat usual manner, but at the same time seemed to be hiding something as none of them really stopped to talk. When they would see the two of them they would smile, wave and then move on away from them. Some of them like Lily and Jack were carrying something hidden in some fashion

This started to really make Saliria confused about what was going on. Was someone visiting the mansion today and Glen and Lacie forgot to tell her? Or was something else going on that Saliria had not been informed of for whatever reason? Whatever it was it was starting to make her worried as it wasn't normal for her to not know these kinds of things, especially considering they were occurring to with her family in their home. At this rate she was going to have to look for Glen or Lacie to see what was going on once she was done helping Vincent with whatever he needed.

"Here we are!" exclaimed Vincent happily as they got to the library. He then proceeded to look around for what he had left behind earlier. As Saliria didn't know what it was she asked him so that she could help look.

"It's a red and yellow marble that I got when Gilbert and I were taken into the town one day. It was very pretty and Glen said that it would be good as it was like my eyes."

"I see that is something rather important now, isn't it?" said Saliria and she began to look around as well for the item.

While doing so she could not help, but notice servants passing by the door rather quickly never really coming in and seeing if they needed to help with something. This was unusual as though they didn't constantly need to be doing something, but considering the number of them passing by and none of them were coming in to see if assistance was needed gave Saliria another red flag that something was off in the home.

'Could I just be over reacting?' She began to think. 'Yes, it is unusual, but then again considering we are Baskervilles unusual is rather second nature to us. So why is it these things are getting to me? Then again I don't think I've seen so many out of the ordinary things happening in one day so maybe I am right to be a little worried. I guess I will just have to find out at one point what on earth is going on.'

With those thoughts going through her mind she continued to look for the marble, but was not having much luck. She was beginning to think that maybe it had been lost somewhere else in the mansion when Vincent yelled out.

"Found it!" He then ran over to her and opened his hands to show that he in fact did have a red and yellow marble in his possession.

"That's wonderful. Was there anything else I can help you with?" Saliria asked again.

"Yeah, we need to go back to where we were headed before. Follow me." He replied with another large smile.

Saliria couldn't help but think how happy she was that he had turned out to be such a sweet boy considering what had happened to him and his brother when they were children. Then again pretty much every Baskerville had a similar experience when they were younger. Maybe this was to allow them to have a better connection to each other or something like that since they were to act as a partners and family when dealing with problems from the Abyss.

So yet again Saliria found herself following Vincent down the halls of the mansion to the unknown destination he had in mind. She was hoping that when they got there though that after spending some more time with him there that she could leave to figure out what was going on at the mansion that the others had forgotten to tell her about.

* * *

Alright with that I shall stop and consider this chapter one. I was thinking just doing it as a one chapter story, but at the rate I'm going I was getting a little worried that, that would be just a little too long for some.

Anyways, hope you like it and I shall try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hopefully, it will not take me too long to complete the story as I do not wish to take too long on it and then forget the plot/ideas I had for this story.

Note: onee-san = big sister

Rambling completed.

Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Birthday Part 2

Here is the second part of my fan fic. Don't know if this will be the last chapter or not we will find out once we get there. Anyways, I hope you liked part one and will enjoy this part as well.

As Saliria found herself walking down the hallway with Vincent leading again, the mystery of what was going on in the mansion seemed to grow. This time as they walked towards whatever their destination was there seemed to be no one in sight. No one else was walking the hallway that they were in, nor did anyone seem to go through one of the transecting halls or even in any of the rooms that had their doors open. Saliria was really starting to wonder if something wrong had happened and no one had thought to tell her about it. Either way she was going to have to leave Vincent when she could to find out or her mind would start to go out of control from the different possibilities of what could be happening.

"So Vincent could you tell me where we are going? I am curious as it seems to be far," she asked to the boy.

"It's not too far. We will have to go outside, though, to get there," he replied happily.

"I see. What's outside?" she said to see if she could learn anymore from him.

"You'll find out soon enough."

After walking for a few more minutes they finally reached the door that led outside to the backside of the mansion. Not surprising no one was to be seen anywhere in the garden or any place that they could see leaving the door. They continued on going past the gardens and then headed deep into the forest making Saliria wonder if they were heading to Lacie's tower. A few moments later and they passed the spot on the path that one would take to get there so that was ruled out as well. Where on earth were they going?

Then all of a sudden Jack, who she had seen sneaking around earlier, walked out from the woods in front of them.

"Jack!" exclaimed Vincent as he ran towards the older man, who had also become like another older brother to him. "I brought onee-san like you asked!"

"Good job," said Jack who picked up the boy once he reached him and then put him on his shoulders.

For a moment Saliria was surprised by this outcome. Jack was the reason why Vincent had brought her this far outside of the mansion. Though it was not odd that Vincent would do something Jack asked him to do, what she was trying to figure out was what Jack had up his sleeve that he couldn't come to get her himself. It's not like she could ever picture Jack as a threat considering what the Baskervilles did for a living so what on earth was wrong that he thought that the only way to bring her to this spot was to ask the little boy in order for it to happen.

Finally, she just said what was on her mind very calmly. "Would you explain to me what is going on?"

Jack looked back towards her once she spoke and only responded with, "Oh, don't worry nothing bad. Just something that required some work and a little bit of surprise to be added to the mix."

Saliria was honestly not happy with that answer and it probably showed on her face considering Jack looked a little afraid at the moment. Most times she would try to fix that, but right now with how odd things were today she didn't really care if Jack was a little afraid of her. Most people in general feared the Baskervilles to some extent because they either knew what they did or heard some bizarre rumor about what they were. Not that it really mattered to them as those were the same people who feared and hated them when they were children.

Jack was one of the few people who really didn't care about who or what the Baskervilles were, but he knew that he probably shouldn't make one of them too angry. Saliria wouldn't kill Jack as she, Lacie, and Glen did see him as a friend, but that didn't mean there were not times she was tempted to hurt him. Such as at this moment.

"Now wait, don't be angry as there is a very good reason for all of this," Jack said raising his hands, palms facing outward in a defensive show.

"Then why do you not just explain it to me instead of having me continually ask for what on earth is going on. Too many odd things have been happening today for me to not be able to get an answer for at least one of them from the source. That source being you by the way."

"In that case…" Before finishing what he was going to say he turned towards the spot he came out of from the woods and started to run as fast as he could. For a moment, Saliria was thrown off by his actions, but once it hit what just happened she couldn't help the anger and annoyance at Jack. Then she lifted up the skirt of her dress and began to run after him.

"Jack! Get back here and tell me what you are doing!" She yelled as they ran deeper into the woods. After a moment she did start to recognize the area they were in, though she could not remember why she had been here before. All she knew was that when she caught Jack she would make him tell her what was going on.

Just ahead of her Jack ran through a fairly thick bush she had second thoughts about going through, but as she did not want to lose her prey she followed through right behind him only to find a very shocking sight.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

All of the Baskervilles, their servants, and Jack were standing there in the middle of a very large clearing that had been set up with tables, chairs, and party decorations. On many of the tables were different foods, deserts, and drinks for people to pick up and eat. Every time the wind stirred the leaves off of the fall trees that were turning color bringing about a very amazing sight.

"Happy birthday?" She asked.

"Yes, don't you remember what you told me about a month ago?" Jack replied with a wide smile on his face.

*Flash Back*

Saliria had been in the garden with Vincent and Gilbert when Jack had decided to visit again. He talked to them for a little bit waiting for Glen and Lacie to return from their in town trip they had taken and had somehow gotten on the topic of age.

"I'm currently 23, but won't be long until my next birthday. How about you Saliria?" He had inquired with sincere interest.

She tilted her head and thought for a moment. "Maybe 24 this coming year."

Jack looked at her rather stunned by her answer. "Wait you do not know when your birthday is?"

Saliria simply shook her head no. Her parents hadn't really cared about knowing when she was born as it had most likely been the most unluckiest day of their lives. Not that it mattered to her anymore.

"Then what is your favorite day of the year?"

Again she paused to think for a moment and finally said, "October 13. Why do you ask?" That was the date that she had found her way to the Baskerville mansion and became part of their family so she thought it was a good day to pick.

"Oh, no particular reason," But he had a very large grin on his face.

*End Flash Back*

"So you're telling me for the past month you were thinking about doing this?" She asked surprised.

"Well honesty it was mostly Vincent and Gilbert who really wanted to do something for you. I just decided to help them out and by the end of it, it turned into this," Jack said with a flourish of the arms to indicate the people who came to attend the party.

As Jack and the boys stood there they waited for her to show some sort of sign about what she thought of it. Moments passed without her making a move and they began to think that she hated it until finally she smiled.

Then she walked up to all of them and simply said, "Thank you."

"Can we start now?" Yelled Lily from the crowd.

"Yeah, let's celebrate!" Exclaimed Lottie who was off to the side of the group.

And they did.

That's the end of it folks. Hope you enjoyed it enough. I know it might be a little dry, boring, and maybe a little slow, but I guess that is kind of how I write especially when I'm trying to put what I have in my mind into what I want people to read.

Anyways, don't know if I'm going to write anything else like this, but we will see as it depends on school, and work factors that are coming up in a week or to.

Thanks all for reading.


End file.
